Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid container, and, more particularly, to a liquid container with a spout with being easily opened. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid container with a spout having partially non-adhered outer and inner faces to allow the spout to be easily opened initially.
Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid container to receive a liquid such as a beverage as shown in FIG. 6 may be formed by folding a planar development along folding lines 200 as shown in FIG. 7 to form a cubic shape. The container may have a spout 100 at a top thereof.
As shown in FIG. 6, the spout 100 may include two proximal wings 110 extending from a body of the liquid container, and two distal wings 120 extending from the proximal wings 110 respectively. The two proximal wings 110 may be branched from a non-spout top portion of the body of the container.
The two proximal wings 110 may be partially formed as a top portion of the container. When the container is closed at the spout thereof, the distal wings 120 are pushed inwardly to contact the corresponding proximal wings 110 respectively. When the container is opened, the distal wings 120 are pulled outwardly to be separated from the corresponding proximal wings 110 respectively.
The proximal wings 110 may include first and second proximal wings branched away from each other. The first and second proximal wings have first and second proximal inner adhered faces 110b respectively. The distal wings 120 may include first and second distal wings coupled to the first and second proximal wings respectively. The first and second distal wings have first and second distal inner adhered faces 110a respectively. The first and second proximal inner adhered faces and first and second distal inner adhered faces may be adhered to each other respectively.
The first and second distal wings have first and second distal outer adhered faces 120a and 120b respectively. The first and second distal outer adhered faces may be adhered to each other. The first and second proximal wings 110 may have first and second free end portions upwardly protruding from the first and second proximal inner non-adhered faces respectively. The first and second free end portions have first and second free-end inner adhered faces 130a and 130b respectively. The adhering between the first and second free-end inner adhered faces 130a and 130b may allow more secure coupling between the first and second proximal wings 110.
It may be difficult to open the spout 100 of the above container. Further, the forcedly opening of the spout may lead to a damage of the spout.
In order to solve the problem, following prior patent documents are disclosed: patent document 1: Korean utility model publication number 20-1998-058592; patent document 2: Korean utility model registration number 0267944; and patent document 3: Korean patent application publication number 10-2004-0107070.
The patent document 1 relates to the milk pack and the milk pack which it can be with one hand released that it develops in order to solve as to the conventional milk pack inconvenient. The advanced milk pack which one makes with the coverage part and copula curved portion on the junction and it makes in both sides unsealing with two and relatively the junction of the junction is less than those of the existing milk pack and the unsealing is easy and the lips tight fit part of the opening is horizontal in the tasting and the lips has the coverage part in storage while adhering closely to the lips and nots spilling and the air interception can be facilitated and the handicapped person can be easily released.
The patent document 2 provides milk, the inner surface of the upper part while having the fixed space on the inside to the purpose that store and preserve provide the paper pack container which the opened opening does not get damaged while it is easy and it is facilitated opening the container as the paper pack container and smoothly can drink the beverage of the inside both side part of the body having an opened top portion is the various kinds of drinks number including the juice etc. folded in the inside, and the paper pack container in which the protrusion piece is prepared in the upper center of the side part of one side of both side part folded as to the paper pack container in which the outer periphery of both side part is sealed with adhesion.
The patent document 2 provides an easy open type carton pack with an improved structure to make opening the carton pack easier for users, and maintain a tightly bonded state otherwise. The easy open type carton pack has a box-shaped three dimensional structure when folded along a bending line. The carton pack is made of paper and polyethylene resin coating layers formed at upper and lower parts of the paper. Instead of using a silicon coating, half-cut parts are formed on the bonded surface between the front side and the lateral sides. Therefore, the cohesive force between the polyethylene resin coating layers maintain a tightly bonded state of the carton pack, and the half-cut parts make it easier for a user to open the carton pack.
In the patent document 1, an initial opening of the spout may be difficult. In the patent documents 2 and 3, a separation between the outer faces of the distal wings of the spout may be difficult.